A Successful Catch
by Artofskating
Summary: What if Steven had managed to fix the Homeworld Warp back in Catch and Release? A little AU starting from the beginning of Catch and Release.
1. Kidnapping

**Peridot POV**

"Goodnight happy bear! Goodnight sad bunny! Goodnight playful kitty! Goodnight ominous triangle at the foot of my bed!" Peridot paused at this 'Steven's' words. Fortunately, he didn't think anything of it. She sighed and moved quickly to the side of the Steven's bed. Briefly, the thought of deserting this ludicrous plan entered her mind. After all, those crystal clods would go after her if this went bad. Peridot shook her head. If this 'Steven' was really Rose Quartz, as Jasper had called it- her? Him? She couldn't tell, but from its voice, it might have been a boy. Rose Quartz was a girl though…

Peridot paused in horror as the Steven looked back at the foot of his bed. He quickly went back to sleep, however. No, this was a good plan. If the Steven was really Rose Quartz, her knowledge would be valuable. But mainly, Peridot wanted to get off this planet before the Cluster escaped. Once it did.

 _Now, Peridot!_ Peridot immediately slammed her hand onto the Steven's mouth. He woke up! But she couldn't use her powers here! It would alert those clods. Peridot took advantage of the Steven's surprise and managed to drag him to the warp. As soon as they got onto the warp, he started to call out.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Gar-" The warp activated in the middle of that war machine's name. They quickly made it to the warp pad.

 _Go to Earth they said. It'll be easy, they said._ Peridot thought sarcastically as they made it to the Galaxy Warp.

"Let me go!" Steven yelled as he started struggling.

"Enough of this!" Peridot yelled out, freezing the Steven with her tractor beam. Sighing, she moved him over to the once glorious, now broken, Homeworld Warp.

"What do you want from me?" Steven asked, worry in his eyes.

"I want to get of this lousy gem-forsaken planet!" Peridot said as she walked towards the warp.

"Huh?" Steven fell as she disabled the beam.

"You have to fix this!" Peridot yelled, using her fingers to point an arrow at the warp.

"Wait, what?"

"You're my last chance." Peridot explained, frustrated at the Steven's confusion, and panicked at the thought of the Cluster exploding. "I've got no Flask Robonoids. I've got no _foot_. I've got no response from Yellow Diamond!" Peridot sighed, and took a breath. "I know you fixed Lazuli's gem. Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld Warp!" To accentuate her words, she started charging her energy blaster. "Or else!"

"Oh-oh-okay, just give me a second! My mouth gets really dry when I'm scared." The Steven stuttered.

 _Your…mouth?_ Peridot was very confused. _Didn't Rose Quartz fix stuff with her tears?_ The Steven spit on his left hand, and then raised it up.

"Here goes!" His palm hit the warp pad with a wet smack sound. To both of their surprise, and to Peridot's happiness, the warp pad was engulfed in a white light.

"Yes! It's working!" Peridot yelled out gleefully. Finally, the warp pad was back to its former glory, all fixed up.

"And now, for us to leave." Peridot said.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Steven was shocked into silence as Peridot grabbed him in her tractor beams and jumped onto the warp. Said warp activated, and suddenly, they were engulfed in light. Before the two knew it, they were gone.

Far, far away from Earth.

 **Amethyst POV**

"Ugh…time to grab a midevening snack." Amethyst yawned. Smacking her lips, she climbed down from the pile of junk that was in her beautiful, messy room. Pearl didn't like it, but who cared? It wasn't Pearl's room, after all. Amethyst opened the door, and she thought that she heard something. Was that… the warp pad? She looked at it. No, it couldn't have been. Pearl and Garnet were both in their rooms.

"Sheesh, Amethyst. You can be ridiculous, but that's way too ridiculous." Amethyst chuckled to herself. "Anyways, what to eat?" She went to the fridge. "Hmm…there's the remains of that Together Breakfast that Steven made….Hey, where is Steven?" She asked herself. "I could ask him what he wants. Hey Ste-man!" She turned around, but Steven wasn't answering. "Ste-man?" Amethyst crawled up to his bed. "Aw, don't be like-" Amethyst stopped in shock as she realized he wasn't there. "Steven?" She ran around the house. She even turned her hand into a megaphone.

"STEVEN!" She yelled into it. No answer.

"Uh oh." Amethyst then noticed the beeping that was coming from Peridot's escape pod.

"So, she went to another warp?" Amethyst looked at it, but she couldn't making any sense of it.

"Ugh, I need Pearl." She reluctantly went into the neat freak's room.

 _Ugh, it's so...clean…_ Amethyst shuddered. "Pearl? The escape pod is going crazy."

"Okay, give me one second." Pearl was doing some turns on top of one of her water towers.

"And even more importantly, I can't find Steven anywhere." Pearl paused.

"He's not in his bed?" Pearl started to panic. I'm here." She jumped down. "I'll get Garnet.

"I'm already here." Garnet said, standing on the edge behind the two gems. "Let's go look at where Peridot is." They left and went to the escape pod.

"Hmm….wait, that doesn't make sense!" Pearl said, shock knocking her out of focus from the machine.

"What is it, Pearl?" Garnet asked.

"According to this, Peridot used the one over there," She pointed to their warp.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Amethyst said.

 _Wait a minute…_ "Do you think that Peridot…" She said, horror gripping her as she realized what might have happened.

"Peridot can't fix the Homeworld Warp." Garnet said.

"I know. But, if she had a healer, she could." Amethyst replied. She watched the faces of the other two drop in shock as they realized what she was saying.

"Let's go." Garnet said, and even the oblivious Amethyst could see the anger in her. They all warped to the Galaxy warp. But, Amethyst saw the remnants of the Homeworld Warp stopping glowing, an indication that it had been used.

"Peridot! From now on, you will never come back!" Garnet summoned her Gauntlets.

"Garnet! No!" Pearl yelled out, but it was too late. Garnet had destroyed the warp.

"…w…what have you done?" Amethyst stuttered out, in utter shock.

"Steven!" Garnet called out. "It's okay, you can come out now!" Silence greeted her words. Garnet turned back to the Homeworld Warp, a terrified look on her face as the truth went over her.

"I…I trapped them…They will never be able to come back to Earth! What have I done?" Garnet dropped to her knees. "Peridot took Steven with her! He will never be able to come back!"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **This is Skater here! And I normally write for FNAF or PWAA, but I started watching Steven Universe, and decided that I wanted to write a story for it.**

 **This whole story is my imagination on what would have happened if Steven was able to repair the Homeworld Warp back in Catch and Release.**

 **Also, as of writing this, it is Thanksgiving here in the US. So happy Thanksgiving, you all!**

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/evening/whenever you read this!**

 **~Skater**


	2. Home

Peridot sighed happily. She was home! Finally home! And not only had she checked on the Cluster, she had also captured the Steven.

"Hey! Bring me back to the Crystal Gems!" Steven struggled.

"No. I'm to bring you to Yellow Diamond, Steven." Peridot replied, holding the boy still with her tractor beam. "Or should I say, Rose Quartz."

"I'm not my mom!" Steven retorted.

"Excuse you?" Peridot took out her screen to set up a meeting with Yellow Diamond, only for the screen to black out! "No! Don't tell me you're dead!" She yelled out as the beam falered, dropping the Steven.

"Huh?" The Steven asked.

"Stupid malfunctioning equipment." Peridot muttered. "Stay right there." Peridot left to replace her equipment.

 _Why is it always MY stuff that malfunctions?_ She quickly took off her remaining foot and her arm extensions and dumped them into the trashcan nearby. She then moved to her equipment room, pausing at the full-length reflecting wall that showed her flaw. Despite being a technician for Homeworld, she had one major flaw. She had not grown properly, and thus, was small as a result.

"And this is why I need the leg extensions." Peridot sighed. She hated those things- they hurt her gravity connectors- But then again, they helped to make her more like everyone else. So she dealt with the pain.

"Aww, you're so cute~" Peridot jumped at the Steven's voice behind her. She turned around angrily at the Steven's starry vision spheres. "You're like an angry slice of pie."

"No! Get out!" She tried to shoo him away, but he stepped closer into the equipment room.

 _Well, I guess it can be amazing to someone who has never been here._ Peridot admitted. She too had spent plenty of time there when it was built. The room was a green one, the walls lighter than the floor, with some peridot gems- fake ones, thankfully- decorating the walls. Rather than what would be a normal light at the top of the room, the peridot gems lit up the room in a green, starry night sky. She loved it.

"Wow, it really is something in here." Steven commented. "Are those real?" He went to touch one of the fake peridots.

"No! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Peridot smacked his hand. "They're fake, obviously. Just…don't touch anything. Oh, and while you're at it, get your butt out of here." She grabbed a gem stabilizer from the emerald green desk next to her. Steven paled and quickly ran out.

 _Whew…it seems like he forgot that it doesn't work on him…for whatever reason._ Peridot quickly grabbed one of the colorless leg extensions, and bracing herself for the pinching of her gravity connectors, she roughly shoved it into the extension. She immediately held back a yelp as the extenders stabbed into her gravity connectors. Wincing in pain, she grabbed the other one, watching in amazement despite the pain, as it changed to a green color to match her skin. She then shoved the other leg on. Standing up, she felt the pain as she walked. But hey, it was a relief to have both gravity connectors on for once. She slipped the gloves back on, and walked back to out to grab Steven.

"Hey Peri- whoa!" He gasped as he saw the gloves turn green to match Peridot.

"Don't call me Peri." Peridot muttered.

"That was cool! What else do you have?" Steven asked.

"Well, you'll see it in time." Peridot replied. _Not._ "Anyways, let's go get you to Yellow Diamond."

"O-okay." He looked at the Earth Warp. "..Do you think they'll come?"

"Doubt it. If they haven't come by now, it might be because they either don't care or the warp isn't working." Peridot said, tapping her gravity connector impatiently. "Let's go! Move your gravity connectors."

"Gravity connectors?" Steven asked.

"Those things on the ends of your legs." Peridot replied.

"You mean feet?" Steven stood up.

"Whatever they're called. I don't have time for any of this, honestly." Peridot walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Steven ran after her. "What's Yellow Diamond like?"

"She's like any ruler. She's strict, and runs a very tight ship around here." Peridot explained.

"Is she nice, like my mother?"

"Your…mother?" Peridot was confused.

"Rose Quartz. My dad was from Earth, but my mom was Rose Quartz." Steven held up his shirt, showing his gem.

"So, you're a hybrid? How does that work?"

"It's a ballad I like to call, 'The love of Greg and Rose'." Steven smiled.

"I really don't care." Peridot deadpanned. "No, Yellow Diamond isn't the type of person I would call 'nice'."

"Oh." Steven frowned. "D-does anyone else here have future vision?"

"Future vision?" Peridot frowned. "We did during the war. But she was lost to the rebels."

"She died?" Steven was surprised.

"I have no idea." Peridot admitted.

"Well, Garnet has future vision. But it's because she's a fusion."

"Huh?" Peridot paused.

"Yeah, one of the gems that makes her up has future vision."

"Hey," Peridot turned around and kneeled down to Steven's level. "Do yourself a favor. If she asks about the gems, don't mention any of the others."

"What? Why?" Steven asked.

"Yellow Diamond will destroy Earth if she finds that there are gems. She will capture and likely shatter the gems. Their crimes are punishable by death."

"What? What are their crimes?" Steven asked, shocked.

"That Pearl disobeyed orders and joined the rebels. Amethyst is an overcooked runt. And it's illegal to fuse unless you are in a war."

"You can be shattered if you're not fully formed?"

"Yes." Peridot winced internally.

"But why?"

"Here, we don't need waste. We destroy anything that is malfunctioned. And Amethyst is a malfunction."

"But aren't you-" Steven started.

"That's enough of you." Peridot froze him with her tractor beam. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Wow, five followers already! Thank you so much for enjoying A Successful Catch!**

 **Really quick, the only reason I did the POV thing in the last chapter was because I was writing it from third person POV focusing on both Peridot and Amethyst. I apologize for that, and it won't be a problem again because the rest of this will be written with third person focusing on Peridot. Also, I apologise if Peridot is OOC, I haven't written her before.**

 **I'm writing this really quick today because I am going to be in Tahoe today! I have a performance there. I'm not leaving for about three more hours, so I'll try to get a few more chapters written today.**

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/evening/whenever you read this!**

 **~Skater**


	3. Tutu Gem

"Why did you warn me?" Steven demanded.

"About what?" Peridot replied innocently.

"About not talking about _them_."  
"I just don't like seeing unnecessary death."

"But you killed a robonoid?" Steven demanded.

"That's not a living thing." Peridot explained. "It was a malfunctioned robot."

"But-" Steven started.

"Can you please quiet down?" Peridot asked. She pulled up a map on her other hand. She didn't want to explain herself.

 _Yeah, Peridot. Why do you care about the gems?_

"Shut up." She muttered to herself. She found Yellow Diamond's office on the map, and started to follow it. She barely saw Steven looking around from his bubble at the surroundings.

"What's that, Peridot?" Steven asked, pointing at an arch that had some gems coming in and out. Said gems were a dark brown color with some orange and red spots. Peridot recognized the gems as being Ammonites.

"That's the infirmary. If a gem is cracked, or if a gem is forced to retreat into their gem, they go there to regenerate." Peridot replied.

"No! Y-You can't make me!" They heard a sudden commotion.

"Oh no." Peridot ran to hide in an alley. Two black gems came out in the middle of the surrounding area. All of the gems in said area stopped and turned to the gems. They were dragging what looked like a very light blue gem. She wore a flowy, loose dress, similar to Lapis Lazuli's, but shorter. She has very long, wavy blue hair, and her gem was on her chest. She was followed by another gem, one that seemed to be a bit younger and smaller. This gem was an even lighter blue, and she wore a blue leotard with what looked like a tutu that went from dark blue at her waist to light blue at the ends. When she turned her back to them, they saw that the leotard was entirely backless, and she had her gem on her back. Her sorter, extremely curly blue hair bounced up and down with her movements.

"Those are Blue gems…" Peridot realized.

"Blue gems?" Steven asked.

"They take orders from Blue Diamond." Peridot explained before they turned back to the scene.

"No! You can't do this!" The tutu gem cried, her hands on her face.

"We're sorry, but Aquamarine broke the rules." The black gems replied in unison.

"Please! Obsidian! T-take me instead! I can't lose her! She's my only family left…"

"That is against our orders, but our condolences." The Obsidian on the left said. The Obsidian on the right summoned her weapon, which was a mace. They dropped the Aquamarine gem, who just sat there, shocked. The Obsidian slammed into the back of her head with the mace, and the poor gem screamed in pain as she retreated into her gem. Before anything else could happen, the left Obsidian summoned her weapon, which was a hammer, and destroyed the aquamarine gem that was left there.

"Pearl! The Obsidian yelled out. A Pearl came out of what seemed like nowhere. This Pearl wasn't Steven's Pearl, though. It wore the uniform that all of the people working under Yellow Diamond wore. It cleaned up the remains of the Aquamarine gem, and then strode off. The tutu gem was left there with a distraught look on her face.

"No…" She muttered out. The right Obsidian turned around.

"Return to your routines!" The two Obsidians left. All the other gems returned to what was going on before. But Tutu Gem just kneeled there, shocked at the brutal scene that had just unfolded.

"Wha…what was that?" Steven asked, oddly subdued.

"That was an execution. That Aquamarine gem broke the rules." Peridot explained, getting out of the alley.

"What did she do?"

"Who knows?" Peridot said, walking off. "Anyways, Yellow Diamond's office should be-"

"She's not there." They heard that small feminine voice say.

"Excuse me?" Peridot turned to the tutu gem.

"Yellow Diamond isn't there right now." The Tutu Gem explained.

"What? Why?" Peridot bristled.

"I don't know. Aqua and I went to her office because Blue Diamond wanted something, but she wasn't there. Aqua had stepped into her office, and then those Obsidian gems came and took her out here." Tutu gem explained.

"Ah, people aren't allowed in her office if she isn't there." Peridot explained.

"What now, Peri?" Steven asked.

"Don't call me that!" Peridot snapped. "Now, we wait."

"Can you show me around some more?" Steven asked.

"I can help you guys." Tutu gem offered. "I used to come here with my caretaker and Aqua all the time."

"Hey, what do you guys define as a family here?" Steven asked. "Because you referred to Aqua as a family member, but you don't seem to have parents."

"What are parents?" Tutu asked, confused.

"Never mind." Steven said.

"Well, a family here is a caretaker, which is normally a Black Onyx gem, and any gems they create. So I consider Aqua to be my sister, because we were both created by the same Black Onyx."

"Peridot, do you have a caretaker?" Steven asked.

"I-I did. She was shattered though." Peridot said, her tone saying that she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what do you say? Do you mind if I help you to look around?" Tutu asked.

"Can she, Peridot? Can she?" Steven asked, giving Peridot puppy eyes.

 _W-what is this? I can't say no to those…_

"Alright." Peridot sighed.

"Yay! My name is Steven! And this is Peridot." Steven introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Tutu smiled. "My name is Celestite."


End file.
